


Movements

by aliitvodeson



Series: I Write Porn Like It's A Bedtime Story [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes on for ages. They'd both been close before. Now the sweat of lust is replaced by physical exhaustion. John keeps going though, pushing his body up and down on the bed, moving his arms to take more and more of his weight until Jim can see the tremble in his muscles. And still the doctor presses on.</p><p>"Moving's your job tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movements

His hands trail over John's skin, leaving angry red marks behind on his spine, his chest, his hips. He digs his nails in as he reaches the crest of John's arse and the soldier shudders beneath him. He stops moving, going still until all that's left is the uncontrollable panting of his lungs. Waits to take in the sight spread out before him and lock it in place, keep it held for a later date when he needs an excellent memory to call up.

John, it seems, can't wait.

The doctor thrusts his hips up, a keening moan coming from his throat as he finds his own pace. Jim starts to push back, holding the twin spheres of John's cheeks between his hands. Then he stops again and lets John the work.

"Jim, please." The hazy blue eyes find his and lock on, begging in words their owner can not muster. "Move damn you." John rolls his hips again, breaking himself off with a sound that's some combination of delighted gasp and needy moan.

Jim chuckles and stays right where he is, knees against the sheets, hands on John's arse, cock inside the heat of his doctor. "Moving's your job tonight, Johnny."

The hips thrust sped up. John shifts, his hands dropping from Jim's arms to fist in the sheets, pushing against the mattress and lifting John's torso off the bed to meet Jim's body. John can't get the right angle but his eyes flutter close anyways. Jim flexes his hand, leaving another set of five crescents on John's pale skin.

"Eyes on me, pet. Eyes on me."

Blue finds brown and John's thrusts come faster. The heat is never gone, just pulled back a little. Shallow in that John's body never pulls very far back from Jim's, deep in that they were already so close together John's taking all of him. He licks his lips and moves, smiling in gratittude when Jim turns the hold on his arse to a support.

"Fuck, Jim."

It goes on for ages. They'd both been close before. Now the sweat of lust is replaced by physical exhaustion. John keeps going though, pushing his body up and down on the bed, moving his arms to take more and more of his weight until Jim can see the tremble in his muscles. And still the doctor presses on.

It's too much for Jim. He squeezes John's arse and then slams all the way in. John's back hits the mattress, thump covered up by the moan of Jim's name as finally, finally, the ruthless pace is back.

Jim takes John's cock in hand and strokes, in time with his petration of John, tilting his hips and twisting his hand until-

"John!"

"Jim!"

Jim pulls out, wiping his hand on the sheets. "We'll have to try that again sometime."

John growls, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him down. "I'd do better if you told me that was what you wanted."

Jim wraps his arms around John's chest, presses his lips to the old scar on his shoulder, and closes him eyes. The room smells like John and gunpowder and sex. If he could bottle the smell, he would. He made a note to try that out sometime. Maybe tomorrow; he could deal with the Russians another day.

"You did perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, please let me know. If you hated it, tell me why. I would like proof that my attempts at porn are doing good/bad/burn it all.


End file.
